


I Want This

by DChan87



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship, Relationship Discussions, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt. The morning after an "eventful" night, Link wakes up next to a grateful Princess Zelda, who has ideas for their future. </p><p>"Link woke up to the feeling of someone tracing circles on his back. As his eyes slowly opened, the feeling of silk on his skin reminded him that he was not wearing anything at all. And the contented sigh next to him also reminded him that he was not alone in the bed.</p><p>"Good morning," he heard a soft, but firm voice quietly say into his ear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want This

Link woke up to the feeling of someone tracing circles on his back. As his eyes slowly opened, the feeling of silk on his skin reminded him that he was not wearing anything at all. And the contented sigh next to him also reminded him that he was not alone in the bed.

"Good morning," he heard a soft, but firm voice quietly say into his ear.

It was then he blushed deeply, tightly gripped the pillow next to him, and let out a quiet yelp of surprise and embarrassment, which also drew a gentle laugh from the person in bed with him.

"You are adorable, Link," Princess Zelda said admiringly. "Don't tell me you forgot about last night. I thought you had a lot of fun, I know I did."

He did remember the previous night. He imagined their love-making, how Zelda laughed–not at him, but happily–throughout the session, and her passionate response to his passion. For a moment, he was too flustered to look at her, so he buried his face in the pillow, only for her to affectionately hold him closer to her and lay her cheek on his shoulder. "I know you're embarrassed," she said. "But you were marvelous last night. And I am not making a bad joke when I say that I had fun."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"As I recall, you initiated it," she chuckled. He blushed again. "I know, I know, I apologize, I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

It probably wasn't the way the Princess was laughing at the Hero of Twilight that made him embarrassed, it was the fact that he made love to the Princess that flustered him. Of all the people in Hyrule, "Why me?" he asked. "I'm just a goat rancher."

"And a brave, caring and kind man," she replied, helping him turn his head so he could get a look at her bare form, with her brown locks barely covering her bosom. "And a fierce warrior. Yes, you will make a fine husband for any woman."

"But why–"

"For those very reasons," she chuckled. "I know it seems improper, but listen to me: I want this, Link. I want you to be at my side whenever I need you or not, and I want to spend hours in silence with you, just enjoying your presence. It's YOU I fell in love with, Link. I know you miss Midna, but I am certain she would want to see you happy."

"What do you think?"

"I think you can be happy with me," she said. "But it's your decision. If you're not happy with me, then–"

"But you're such a smart woman!" he said in his country accent. "And you care so much about the people, and everyone else! I'd be honored to serve you in anyway I can, just tell me how!"

Zelda laughed. "You already admire me," she said. "And judging from the way you've looked at me before, you think I am beautiful. But thank you, Link, I'm grateful. And you're welcome to serve the people in any capacity you wish."

But Link wasn't done. "And you're a mighty fine woman," he said. "I think you're the most compassionate person I've ever met."

Her smile made his heart melt. "Thank you, Link," she said. "What do you think? I already said we can make this work, and I want to make it work."

Link didn't have much to say. He was busy thinking about a life with her, and to be honest, he liked it. He wanted it to work, as well. No, he wanted this relationship.

"Then let's do it," he said as he pulled her closer for another kiss.


End file.
